


Кто говорит о надежде...

by daegred



Series: GT Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character-centric, POV Original Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegred/pseuds/daegred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всю свою жизнь она, рыцарь-джедай, лучшее оружие в руках Галактики, считала себя идеальной - до того момента, как вся ее жизнь рухнула от Приказа 66. Двадцать лет у нее был ее друг и старший товарищ, когда-то магистр Ордена, но и он умер. Грань Темной стороны - или попытка найти новую надежду?</p>
<p>Написан на ΧΧ круг в Храме Гета <br/>Ключ: "Всегда делай выбор самостоятельно. Даже если это приведёт тебя в ад".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто говорит о надежде...

**~6-7 ПБЯ**  
Лейна распахнула дверь, собираясь поприветствовать свою подругу, но резко осеклась. На пороге стояла незнакомая немолодая женщина, явно не человек.  
\- Я ищу… Оуэна Кеноби, - Лейна опешила. Лет двадцать пять никто не говорил на их пороге этой фамилии и, как она надеялась, еще столько же не скажет. Но вместо слов о том, что здесь такого нет, она поинтересовалась у незнакомки о цели визита. Что-то неуловимое в этой женщине заставляло верить, что она не из остатков имперцев.  
\- У меня есть к нему личное дело, - ее тон был несколько резок, что, видимо, заметила и сама говорившая. – Я не могу рассказать кому-то, кроме него, - она чуть вымученно улыбнулась.   
Лейна тяжело вздохнула. Конечно, нужно отправить ее подальше, но…   
\- Пойдемте.

Оуэн Кеноби сидел в инвалидном кресле и любовался узором, который рисовали лучи солнца на полу сквозь стеклопластик окна. Он был почти полностью парализован уже лет десять, после неудачной поездки в город и попадания в перестрелку, и последнее, что оставалось старику, - это следить за солнечными лучами. Никто из его семьи не знал, о чем он думал в эти часы.  
\- Дедушка, - громко уведомила Лейна о своем присутствии. Он все равно не ответит. – Здесь к тебе…   
\- Друг, - незнакомка прервала девушку. – Господин… Кеноби, - она как-то неожиданно запнулась на фамилии, - у меня к вам… просьба.  
\- Дедушка не ответит, - голос Лейны был тих. – Он не может говорить, - она поймала долгий взгляд гостьи. Та обошла Оуэна кругом, присев на колени напротив него, чтобы поймать взгляд. Лейна считала, что у ее деда красивые глаза – светло-голубые и очень глубокие.   
Потом женщина коснулась его руки и закрыла глаза. Лейне показалось, что в воздухе повисло чуть покалывающее кожу напряжение, как бывает после грозы. Что-то происходило.   
Оуэн был неподвижен. На лице женщины залегли легкие тени.   
Лейна ждала. 

\- Говорите. Я слышу вас, вы слышите меня.   
\- Кто вы?  
\- Не имеет значение. Друг. Что вы знаете о вашем брате?  
\- Брате?! Он мертв.  
\- Вы правы. Кем он был?  
\- Кто вы такая?!  
\- Я уже ответила. Я друг. Я друг вам и вашему брату.  
\- Вы знали его?  
\- Да. Очень близко и очень долго. Двадцать лет он делал меня живой.  
\- Двадцать? Вы дже…  
\- Я уже говорила. Не имеет значения. Я… я хотела бы получить ваш генетический материал.  
\- Что?  
\- Генетический материал.   
\- Зачем? Почему именно я?  
Молчание.  
\- Потому что я не успела... Я обещала это Галактике.  
\- Что именно?  
Снова молчание.   
\- Многие годы назад я приняла одно решение, ошибочное, конечно, но решение, и не жалела обо всем, что случилось. Я любила вашего брата – как друг любит друга… и как женщина любит мужчину. Ваш брат любил меня. Но мы оба были в Ордене, и не могли оставить своего дома и своих братьев. Да и, в целом, не хотели. А потом… мы выжили, но в тех условиях мы не могли быть вместе. Он погиб не так давно, и его убийца тоже уже слился с Силой.   
Он догадался. Не зная причин – догадался.   
\- Почему я?  
\- Потому что… вы очень похожи на него. Не только внешне.   
Она убрала руку. 

**~31 ДБЯ**  
 _\- Мы пожалеем об этом.  
\- Мы сделаем это завтра._  
Этот диалог не шел у Дженивьер из головы. Тогда им помешали, а сейчас... она безуспешно пыталась медитировать, сидя в одной тонкой тунике у огромного окна, выходящего на дворцовые сады. За ее спиной на кровати, где поместилось бы не меньше пяти существ схожей комплекции, спал мужчина, которого она последние пять лет своей жизни звала другом. И сейчас, когда до рассвета на этой обманчиво-мирной (о, если бы она и вправду была такой, их бы тут не было!) планете оставалось всего один или два стандартных часа, она пыталась понять, что должно измениться.   
Они познакомились случайно и благодаря ее мастеру - Элейн де Клэр, иногда все-таки считаясь со своим падаваном, попросила Квай-Гон Джинна помочь ее ученице с фехтованием. А у мастера Джинна был падаван... Глупая, конечно, получилась выходка - уговорить Оби-Вана пойти после тренировки в город (потому что самой еще нельзя), в итоге попасть в передрягу со "знакомыми" мастера на Нижних уровнях, прятаться среди расслабленных алкоголем и спайсом парочек у клуба (да так, чтобы самим выглядеть максимально похоже) и бегать по этому самому клубу (и нарваться таки лично на мастера). Ладно она, ей-то было пятнадцать, а в пятнадцать даже падаван-"тень" имеет право совершать глупости, но Кеноби оставалось совсем немного до Испытаний...  
За эти пять лет он стал рыцарем, одним ударом пройдя все пять ступеней, и неожиданно для самого себя (как казалось Дженивьер) обрел ученика. Стоит, наверное, благодарить Силу за то, что сейчас Анакин на Корусанте, потому что, конечно, Совет назначил Оби-Вана его учителем, но мальчику еще нет положенных тринадцати лет. А Дженивьер вполне резонно казалось, что мальчик ее недолюбливает - она, в след за Советом, считала, что мастер Джинн был не прав в своем желании обучить этого ребенка с Татуина в Ордене. 

За дальними горами начали пробиваться первые лучики здешнего солнца.  
Дженивьер закрыла глаза, сливаясь сознанием с Великой Силой. 

**~20 ДБЯ**  
Лучи корусантского солнца рисовали удивительный узор из света и тени сквозь ставни комнаты для медитаций. Она старалась погрузиться в Силу, стать всей Галактикой, но вместо этого ощущала себя так, как будто стала падаваном и проходит Испытание духа, более известное как "зеркало", требующее взгляда на собственную Темную Сторону. Ее корабль вылетает завтра утром - очередной подкрепление на одну из баз в Среднем кольце, и новый джедай-генерал. Самое ее, "тени", место, но с решением Совета она спорить не будет - как минимум это не открытые боевые действия, которые уже закончились для нее тяжелым ранением и несколькими месяцами у целителей.  
Дженивьер не единожды оказывалась в двух шагах от смерти, но никогда - вот так, как с этим ранением. У каждой ее рискованной миссии была цель, а сейчас, у этой войны... она уже потеряла ее цель, та была слишком далека от Кодекса и философии Ордена джедаев. Они сражались за Республику, призванные ею на службу? Они гибли за нее.   
Многие годы ей нечего было терять - готовность к смерти входила в список признаков "настоящего джедая", но сейчас... Дженивьер увидела пустые глаза Эйрела, своего падавана, когда рассказала ему о гибели его первого мастера. И вспомнила, в какую черную дыру ухнул ей мир в тот момент, когда ей принесли весть о вероятной гибели "генерала Кеноби" на Джабииме, а позже и о его пленении на Раттатаке. Она нарушила совсем другое, очень важное, правило, и не могла понять, как исправить свою ошибку.  
Мягкое покрытие скрадывало шаги, но Сила предупредила о госте раньше, чем он подошел близко.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь в Архивах, - она не открывала глаз, но знала, что он сел рядом, - готовиться к полету.   
\- Я поручила это Эйрелу, прочту завтра.  
\- Нерационально, - Оби-Ван явно улыбнулся.  
\- Кто бы говорил о рациональности, - она тоже улыбнулась, но улыбка так же быстро сошла с лица, как и появилась. Женщина подняла на друга долгий задумчивый взгляд. - Я запуталась.  
Кажется, он удивился. Для Кеноби Дженивьер давно ассоциировалась с твердым и ясным "путем джедая", которому она следовала, иногда, правда, как ее мастер (да и его тоже), весьма необычным способом.   
\- В чем же?   
\- Во всем, - она тяжело вздохнула. - В себе, в этой войне, в... наших с тобой отношениях. Я слишком уверена в том, что я делаю все верно. Это не так. Я вижу свое "зеркало".   
\- Эта война скоро закончится, - он подошел совсем близко и обнял за плечи. - Ты просто устала от нее, как и многие.   
\- Но мы останемся, - ее тон был все так же задумчив. - Когда ты попал в плен к Вентресс, я почувствовала, в какие осколки пытается обратиться мой мир. Я верила, что буду достаточно сильна, чтобы не нарушить Кодекс - и я нарушила его. Я... - Дженивьер закрыла глаза, сквозь Силу чувствовалось ее смятение. Оби-Ван вспомнил чуть дрожащий голос Эйрела, говорящего, что его подруга погибла в бою - и обманчивую легкость ее бессознательного изломанного тела, которое он самолично довез до Корусанта. Возможно она выжила только чудом, сотворенным собственными руками, но тот день, когда он почти поверил в то, что Дженивьер Тайра слилась с Силой... Это было почти так же страшно, как в тот миг, когда ситх на его глазах убил мастера Джинна. Но сейчас ей нельзя было этого говорить.   
\- Нет. Ты сделала свой выбор. Всегда делай его самостоятельно, - где-то внутри было муторно, как часто бывает, когда слова значат совсем не то, что на самом деле лежит на сердце.   
\- Даже если это приведет меня на Темную Сторону?  
Он замолчал.   
\- Вероятно. Я не могу представить тебя на Темной Стороне.

**~1-2 ПБЯ**  
Она упала на колени, не обращая внимания на слой пыли и мелкого песка, покрывшие пол этой небольшой татуинской лачуги. По щекам текли слезы, побелевшие губы шептали, повторяя: "Нет-нет-нет"... Почему ее не было здесь?! Почему она вообще не осталась здесь, на этой проклятой планете, рядом с ним, а предпочла носиться по Галактике произвольными траекториями?! Проклятая уверенность в правильности своих действий. Рыцарь, о Сила, "тень", ну конечно же, член уничтоженного Ордена.  
Дженивьер могла лишь гадать, что случилось на самом деле. Ей остались только пустота в сердце и официальные донесения имперских властей о "ликвидации одного из самых опасных мятежников". И тишина, затопившая его укромный дом на Татуине, из которого он ушел, как всегда, не сказав ни слова о своих целях. И не оставив памяти о себе.   
Все джедаи когда-нибудь приходили к этому "а что будет после нас?". Двадцать лет назад Дженивьер знала ответ на этот вопрос - "после нас Галактика, в которой царит мир". Но с тех пор самый страшный ее кошмар стал реальностью, а ответ на вопрос рассыпался в пыль вместе с уверенностью в правильности выбранного пути. Да и от него у Тайра были пять покрытых кровью строчек Кодекса, модифицированная "Эта-2" и лачуга на Татуине, куда она всегда возвращалась.  
Теперь остались Кодекс и истребитель. Вот только зачем?   
Пару раз Кеноби рассказывал ей о Люке. Дженивьер не верила словам о "новой надежде" и "возвращении джедаев", но что-то в мальчике царапало глубины ее души - ей было, кажется, двенадцать лет, Испытания, будущая дорога рыцаря-"тени", когда медики, проводившие плановый осмотр, с большим удивлением и интересом исследовали ее генетический код. "Ты знаешь, что ты уникальна? Твоя ДНК не имеет аналогов в Галактике". Тогда она не очень придала этому значение, потом скорее радовалась, а потом... а потом слушала о Люке Скайоукере и ловила себя на мысли о том, что впервые в жизни завидует Анакину.   
Уникальная ДНК была залогом того, что у ее обладателя никогда не будет собственных наследников. Разве что путем генетических экспериментов, но их стоимость, особенно в ксенофобской Империи, такова, что близка к недоступной.  
Новой надеждой стал сын Анакина. Таковой никогда не мог бы стать ребенок, которому не суждено родиться.

**9 ПБЯ**  
Дженивьер ненавидела Корусант с тех пор, как его сердце окрасилось кровью и сгорело. Когда-то она возвращалась сюда - домой. Потом - к мастеру, в ее бар, пока Элейн де Клэр не выследили и не убили имперцы.. А потом... она перестала прилетать на планету, где родилась и провела половину своей жизни. С ней Дженивьер ничего уже не связано.   
За огромными стеклопластовыми окнами квартиры, которую ей выделило правительство Новой Республики, лился проливной дождь, размывающий очертания далекой черной громады разрушенного Храма. Сердце женщины, не смотря на прошедшие годы, продолжало сжиматься при взгляде на слепые окна и обломанные гордые шпили.   
Дженивьер закрыла глаза. Ее окружала тишина - и дождь.   
\- Дженни.  
Она резко вскинула голову. Отражение на стеклопласте: она, постаревшая за последний год сильнее, чем за долгие годы изгнания, и... мягкое голубое сияние искажало до боли знакомые черты. Прошло почти десять лет с тех пор, как она видела своего друга последний раз - живым.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Я...  
\- Боялся, да? - ее голос безумно спокоен, в нем - усталость.  
\- Возможно. Ты бы стала меня слушать?  
Дженивьер промолчала.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я ухожу. Туда, где уже не буду собой.   
\- Я знаю, - она опустила голову, прикрыв глаза. Это было видением, но так хотелось, чтобы было правдой - ей казалось, что призрачные руки обнимают ее, и она чувствует теплое дыхание. Невозможно. - И... - ее губы тронула улыбка. - Ты ошибался, Оби-Ван Кеноби.  
\- Которую мою ошибку ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я _была_ на Темной Стороне.  
Кажется, он тоже улыбнулся.   
За стеклопластовыми окнами - проливной дождь, превративший планету-город в серый призрак самой себя. Его сердце - обгорелые стены, обломанные шпили и пустые окна. Лестница в никуда.  
Сама Сила обнимала женщину, окутывая своим теплом.   
\- Прощай.  
Дженивьер устало улыбнулась, не открывая глаза:  
\- До встречи, - слишком тихо, чтобы кто-нибудь, даже Сила, услышал.   
Еще вчера она передала Эйрелу Соору инфочип для датапада со всеми документами, которым подчинится даже самый бюрократический чиновник. Полтора года назад Дженивьер смогла решить последнее дело своей жизни. А два года назад она снова увидела свой путь - не спускаться вниз, как потерявшая все, но взлететь наверх, как та, кому есть, что хранить.   
Ее "новая надежда" сладко спала за соседней стеной, закрыв прозрачно-голубые глаза, удивительно яркие на фоне смуглой кожи. Ее же, Дженивьер Тайра, дорога пришла к концу - она сделала все, что могла. 

До рассвета - несколько часов.   
Она закрыла глаза, сливаясь сознанием с Великой Силой.


End file.
